


Resurrection

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Path (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Resurrection, Sad, nothing happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Bringing Kaecilius back to life comes at a price.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based off this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/160879992746/kaecillius-unbound-just-gratuitous-nudity

His hands had feeling in them again.

His eyes could see again.

His mouth could speak again.

Kaecilius stood and stared at his hands, his throat hoarse from screaming as he felt a hand on his arm.

“Calvin.”

A tired smile from his pupil made him ache.

“It worked,” he whispered, “I never–”

Kaecilius touched his cheek and felt the cold there, the life being taken as he stared. “No, no, no–”

He watched in horror as Cal crumbled away, a sad smile on his face as he disappeared entirely.

His anguished scream reverberated off the walls and only one thought was in the forefront of his mind.

Strange would pay.

 


End file.
